Y si el mañana
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: ¿Y si el mañana aguardaba una nueva esperanza para ambos? Amourshipping. Mejor OneShot Amour en los eqba awards.


Una nueva página había sido escrita en el libro de la vida de Ash, no era la tan ansiada victoria en el campeonato de Kalos pero quedaba con un buen sabor de boca, porque en aquella región había aprendido tantas cosas y conocido a tanta gente; misterios se revelaron antes sus ojos y otros tantos surgieron en su mente y su alma. ¡Qué grande el es mundo! Cuando piensas que ya todo está conquistado, cuando crees llegar a la cima y miras al horizonte, ves nuevas tierras allá a lo lejos y te preguntas ¿qué habrá? La vida sigue y es tan preciosa como para dejarla pasar.

Serena, siempre fiel, siempre presente, también había conseguido un fantástico segundo lugar, ¡la victoria estaba tan cerca! Pero la falta de experiencia, el nervio, un paso en falso y el sueño terminaba. ¿Era el fin? No, ya no era la pequeñita que se ponía a llorar cuando lo veía todo perdido; la joven doncella que necesitaba de su príncipe valiente. Ahora tenía un sueño. Y lo tenía a él... ¿Lo tenía? No, se encontraba parado sobre el borde del hoy y el mañana. Se iría, no se lo había dicho pero era tan obvio, tan lógico...

Volteó, extendió su brazo. Sabía qué significaba.

—Tuvimos un gran viaje juntos, ¿no? —_Sí, no quiero perderte_—. Si nos esforzamos más, seguro que nos irá mejor la próxima vez —_Dí que será juntos, dilo en verdad_—. Verás que si lo damos todos yo seré un Maestro Pokémon y tú la mejor estrella de Kalos y el mundo —_¿Y con quién compartiré mi victoria?_

Y ella sonreía, porque no quería llorar, no quería que todo terminara ahí. Sonreía porque no podía hablar. Vaya... al final sí que era verdad, de nada le había servido todo eso, seguía siendo quien era un principio.

Pikachu, que era poco más observador que su mejor amigo, supo lo que significaba esa máscara de arlequín. Exclamó su "pika" habitual para llamar su atención y cuando tuvo la atención de sus cristalinos ojos, el roedor alzó su manita y expresó su total apoyo. "¡Vamos, tú puedes!" No necesitaba hablar para expresarlo. Bajó por el hombro de su aguerrido camarada y Ash sintió la falta de su presencia a su espalda.

—¡Ey Pikachu! ¿Qué ocurre? —Su amigo estaba en el piso, como pidiéndole que no lo viese a él, debía mirar hacia enfrente.

Y entonces lo notó, había algo raro en Serena, algo tiste.

—Ash yo... —las palabras seguían sin salir.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, es que yo... —duele decir adiós y duele más cuando no deseas hacerlo—. ¡No quiero que esto termine!

Y él, tiernamente puso un gesto alegre, esperanzador. —No ha terminado nada, recién empieza, nos espera un gran futuro.

—¡No! No me refiero a eso... Tú... tú te iras y yo me quedaré aquí ¿no es así? Y entonces ¿no volveremos a reír juntos? ¿No volveremos a pasar grandes momentos? No quiero que ESO termine...

—Serena... —¿qué le podía decir? Despedirse era complicado, pero quedaba el mañana, siempre quedaba la oportunidad de volverse a encontrar.

—¡Quiero estar contigo! —lo abrazó porque el instinto se lo decía, su mente se lo decía, su corazón se lo ordenaba—. Contigo he aprendido tanto, he perdido el miedo a muchas cosas y aún así... —murmuraba entre lágrimas—. Ni siquiera he tenido el coraje para decirte que te quiero... sí... yo... te quiero y quiero estar presente en los momentos importantes de tu vida.

Tal vez muchos no lo veían, pero Ash apreciaba demasiado el valor de una amistad.

—Tal vez... a veces no tomo las mejores decisiones, pero sabes que jamás dejaría a un amigo solo. Serena, tú eres alguien importante y por su puesto que te quiero, y quiero que estés feliz. No llores más.

Y en verdad estaba feliz, ahí confortada entre sus brazos, ¿tan pocos momentos habían pasado de ese modo? De verdad apreciaba el momento, pero aquello sólo era una batalla ganada de una guerra perdida. Y entonces, se armo de valor; se iba y aunque sabía que no obtendría la respuesta deseada era lo justo. Decir adiós, decir la verdad... ¿Qué era más complicado? ¿Qué lastima menos?

—Yo sé que somos amigos, jamás he dudado de eso... —las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir— ... pero sabes, a veces... a veces me gustaría pensar que yo te pido que seas mi novio y que tú me digas que si... y tuviésemos un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna... y entonces... y entonces tomaras mi mano y dijeras que me quieres mucho... y... y... ¿verdad que es tonto, Ash, verdad que lo es?

Y no pudo más, se despedazó, porque lo conocía... Ash Ketchum, un chico de Pueblo Paleta, el entrenador más intrépido y valiente que jamás había conocido. No sólo era eso... ¡Era un héroe! Se enfrentaba a cualquier dificultad sin dudarlo y aunque tuviera miedo porque pareciera que todo estaba terminado ¡él no se rendía! Y luchaba, luchaba por lo que amaba y por lo que creía, porque todo lo hacía por su sueño... y su sueño no era ella... Y aquel sueño tampoco existía; no era un encantador príncipe azul de cuento, no era el joven risueño y romántico que todas las mañanas entregaba una flor a su amada doncella, no era el que recitaba poemas de amor y cantaba al ritmo de los Fletchling del amanecer... porque esa imagen borrosa de ensueños no eran del chico que le tendió la mano cuando ella no podía seguir, de aquel que la hizo mirar a lo alto y que le preguntó qué era lo que más quería en este mundo; porque ella quería al chico medio torpe que no sabía bailar, a aquel que sólo cambiaría la posibilidad de una batalla pokémon por una comilona y aquel que no dejaría a Pikachu ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

El chico de Kanto no sabía que decir, de tantos retos a los que se había enfrentado, este le era completamente desconocido.

—Uh... Serena... ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debe hacer un novio?

La dulce chica del listón azul comenzó a reír, era una risa media rota pero al fin y al cabo la había hecho reír. Era tan ingenuo... y le gustaba eso. —Cosas tontas, Ash —contestó.

No sabía exactamente a qué se refería pero al menos su sonrisa alegraba a su corazón.

—Serena... —posó con suavidad su mano en su hombro—. Prómeteme que te esforzarás por ser mejor, que aún cuando te sientas triste como hoy... no vas a abandonar tu sueño porque eso lo es todo, en tu sueño puedo estar yo... ¡Y muchos amigos más que conocerás! Pero sin eso... no hay nada.

Posiblemente, era la cosa más compleja que había articulado en su vida entera... y ella estaba presente, definitivamente debía anotar eso como una victoria personal. De igual modo tenía razón. Quería compartir ese momento con él... y lo haría... cuando llegara el día, pero por ahora aún quedaba un largo sendero por recorrer.

Secó sus lágrimas con su playera, Pikachu ayudó un poco, debe decirse.

—Yo también debo perseguir lo que quiero y sabes... cuando lo logremos... —pensó en las palabras más adecuadas—, umm... tú y yo también podamos hacer esas cosas tontas.

Con esa sonrisa quedó sellado un pacto, de amistad, de vida.

Y Ash partió a la lejanía, su Pikachu y el cariño de una futura estrella del mundo pokémon le acompañaban.


End file.
